Ever Be?
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Will Arnold and Helga be together after Helga moves away for college? We'll just wait and see...


I never knew how it would feel to be independent as a Pataki. Now that everything is done and over with, I finally know that I'm free as a bird. Except for college…that is. I was originally going to go to some community college in Hillwood. But….I've been offered a 20,000 dollar scholarship somewhere else away from here. My best friend Phoebe was bummed that I decided to take this amazing opportunity to move to Connecticut. I was excepted into Yale! Take that Olga! I'm just kidding…Olga and I have actually bonded a little, before I moved. She was proud of me, and so were my parents, which happened to be a very rare case in the Pataki household. That isn't all…

Gerald happened to be proud of me, but his pal's mind was reading something completely unusual and different than the person he was always known to be. The funny thing is…I could tell. I could tell what my ex-boyfriend was thinking. I remember it like it was yesterday-

 _FLASHBACK_

 ** _Helga, I can't believe you're actually moving away! Are you serious?!_**

 ** _What other choice do I really have here Arnoldo?!_**

 ** _Stay!Why can't you STAY?!_**

 ** _Because, I've been offered an amazing opportunity to go to Yale!_**

 ** _Is…this because you want to get far away from me, or is it because you're SO focused on being better than your older sister?_**

 ** _I-I can't believe you could say something that cruel Arnold! What has gotten into you, I NEVER wanted to escape from you! OF course I'm deeply heartbroken that I have to move away! And I'm not trying to be better than Olga. I gave that up a LONG TIME AGO. My sister and I are finally getting along better for your information! What's even worse is that you're my boyfriend, for 6 straight years even!And…you're not even proud of me, are you?_**

 ** _Do you really think that I'd be proud of the love of my life moving away?_**

 ** _You know what football head, if you can't be there for me for this, how do I know if you'll ever be in the future? Maybe…this isn't going to work out between us. And no matter what YOU or ANYONE else says…I will never change my mind. Goodbye Arnold. It was nice knowing ya…_**

 ** _I ran off before he had a chance to speak. I know I had left something behind, but I never paid close enough attention to realize what it was. I was too busy letting the tears fall down my cheeks in the mist of that morning. My family, even Bob, had asked me why there were dry tear stains on my face. My eyes were red and puffy, and I didn't feel myself smile for the next 2 days. And that's when I lost all faith about the football head. I threw out all my old books about him. The love…is gone._**

BEEP BEEP….

"Grr…" I slammed my alarm clock off. It was 7:00 in the morning in my dorm in Yale. I had this really lazy roommate named Karlee. Her name really did describe her (sometimes) when she was up and active. Karlee and I became somewhat friends over the past 2 months. We like the same video games and food, but we did not enjoy the same music. We were never BEST friends, because my best friend is going to another college, which is Phoebe. I still text Phoebe when I don't have any classes going on. I feel bad, because all I've ever put my mind to, is on writing and my other courses. Olga checks on me like EVERY SINGLE HOUR. Normally, I'd find that completely ANNOYING. But…now I just find it amusing.

Karlee sat up in her bed. "Is that your sister Olga calling you again?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just a sec…" I answered the phone.

"Hi Olga…"

"Oh hello baby sister! College going well today?" Her high pitched voice said from the other line.

"Olga…my classes don't start until 8:30. I just woke up."

"Oh…(giggles ) my bad…well…I love you baby sister! I just wanted to check up on you! I'm SO proud you got into YALE!"

Karlee sighed. "Helga, could you PLEASE take it off of speaker phone?"

I looked over at her with a smirk and put my hand over my phone. "It's not on speaker phone…"

She grimaced. "Yikes…how loud is she?"

"I'd say…not loud enough to wake up my dad, that's for sure." I chuckled and turned back to my phone, where Olga was screaming.

"Hey hey hey…Olga…not so loud. I'm sure everyone attending my school can hear you over the line! Just…calm down."

She sighed. "Sorry Helga. Well I have to go cook breakfast for mummy and daddy. If you need anything, anything at all…don't hesitate to call."

I sighed. "Alright Olga, I won't."

"I love you baby sister. Be good! Bye!"

"Yeah…uh…bye." I clicked the end call button.

I do NOT own Hey Arnold!


End file.
